Viviendo la vida de otra
by Jaquelin Pattinson
Summary: Marie desaparece despues de un año de no saber nada de ella le mando una sobre a asu hermana con una argolla y anillo de compromiso pero el destinario dice Isabella Cullen  -Si hermanita te haz casado upss o debo decir me case con tu nombre-mal summary
1. La noticia

**Viviendo la vida de otra**

Isabella y Marie son hermanas gemelas idénticas físicamente pero sentimentalmente tan diferentes.

Marie desaparece una noche al salir de fiesta con sus amigas. Bella y su madre la buscan por tres años sin existo. Una mañana Bella recibe un sobre en la cual encuentra algo relacionado con la vida de su hermana

Isabella descubre que su hermana se ha casado usando su nombre asi que la obliga a tomar su lugar como la esposa y madre del importante viudo empresario Edward Cullen y de su hijo de un año Jacob

Bella no puede creer que su hermana sea capaz de ser tan frívola aceptara Bella el chantaje de su hermana sera capaz de vivir con un completo extraño y cumplir con sus deberes como esposa y madre

CAPITULO NOTICIA

Isabella era una chica timida viviendo en la siempre a la sombra de su hermana gemela como dos personas idénticas pueden ser tan diferentes.

Isabella una chica tierna, amorosa con el sueño de cualquier mujer conocer al caballero que le habrá la puerta la tome de la mano le haga cumplido de su belleza, la llene de detalles, inteligente, timida pero sobre todo con una belleza natural.

Marie la hermana gemela fría, calculadora, ambiciosa, despampanante, provocadora, fiestera, encantada de que los hombre babeen por ella al vestir tan provocadoramente con el sueño de conseguir a un marido rico que la mantenga y le de la vida que merece

Hijas de Renne Swan viuda del importante abogado Charlie Swan Renne no entendía como podía sus hijas ser identicas físicamente pero tan diferentes de personalidad despues de la muerte de su amado esposo tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus pequeñas princesas ella había tratado de hacer lo mejor que podía pero sentía que había fallado con Marie pues veía que su hija a sus escasos 17 años era demasiado calculadora con los hombres mayores que ella ella había tratado de reprenderla pero solo obtuvo reclamos por sus ausencias de casa ya que ella tenia que hacerse cargo del despacho de su difunto marido.

-Tranquila mama no le hagas caso a Marie sabes como es solo esta molesta-le dijo Isabella que había visto con el corazón oprimido como su hermana acusaba a su madre de la peor manera

-Oh mi pequeña por que tu hermana no puede ser un poco como tu eres tan dulce y responsable-Renne en verdad deseaba que Marie obtuviera un poco de la bondad de su hermana

Pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que Marie estaba escuchando tras la puerta había escuchado como su madre la comparaba con la insignificante de su hermana eso hiso que un calor de odio le invadiera el cuerpo como su madre prefería que se pareciera a la patética de su hermana ella no era nada ella tenia al hombre que deseaba que ella quería y despues los dejaba no ella jamás seria como su hermana primero tendría que morir antes que parecerse a Isabella

Llego la hora de que las chicas se fueran a la universidad las dos entraron a la universidad chicago Isabella estudiaría Literatura mientras Marie seria diseñadora al menos eso le había interesado las dos se mudaron a un apartamento a chicago la convivicencia entre ellas era agotadora Marie no perdia oportunidad en humillar asu hermana siempre la hacia quedar como una tonta y chico que se interesaba en ella chico que Marie le quitaba no podía permitir que ningún chico estuviera con la insignificnate de su hermana cuando podían estar con ella

Una noche como tantas otras su hermana salió de fiesta pero no regreso Isabella empezó a preocuparse llamo a los amigos de su hermana pero ellos no sabían nada de ella pasaron 3 dias en los cuales Isabella hizo todo lo posible por encontrar a su hermana pero sin ningún resultado asi que llamo a su madre

Renne estaba angustiada parecía que se la había tragado la tierra no había rastro de Marie por ningún lado.

Asi han pasado tres años desde la sorpresiva desaparcion de Marie, Isabella y su madre jamás descansaron Isabella termino su carrera era maestra en un instituto y todo lo que ganaba lo invertía en la búsqueda de su hermana paar apagar infinidad de detectives

Un Lunes llego un pequeño paquete a nombre de Isabella Swan no tenia remitente no tenia nada simplemente una frase "abreme"

Isabella la tomo y la llevo adentro comenzon abrir el sobre y ahí se encontraban un par de anillos uno de compromiso y una argolla Isabella lo miraba confundida busco otra cosa dentro del sobre y encontró otro sobre lo rompió y saco algunas fotografías de ella saliendo del Instituto donde daba clases de su madre saliendo del despacho, de las dos saliendo del super mercado no podía creerlo empezó a ponerse nerviosa a mirar por la ventana y por todos lados buscando a alguien no encontraría pego un brinco cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-B..bueno-tartamudeo Isabella

-_Vaya veo que aun tartamudeas hermanita has recibido mi paquete_

_-_Marie? Donde estas mama y yo hemos estado tan preocupadas hermana no sabes como…

-_Basta basta-la interrumpió Marie-no te hablo para contarte mi vida ni donde estado mas bien te llame para darte instrucciones has visto lo que te mande verdad_

_-_Si lo he visto y no entiendo que es lo que quieres decirme con esas fotos

-_Bueno lo que te quiero decir es que me he casado-le dijo Marie _

_-_Eso es fabuloso mama se pondrá feliz no solo con saber que estas bien si no que casada

-_No hermanita estas olvidando algo me he casado usando tu nombre-Isabella se quedo callada como que usando su nombre por que _

_-_P…per..pero por.. que con mi nombre no entiendo que es lo que

-_Dejamae hablar Isabella si como has escuchado use tu nombre para casarme hace un año pero la verdad es que me aburri de ser la esposa de un hombre viudo y además me canse de su mocoso asi que necesito unas pequeñas vacaciones además conoci a alguien yo no estoy hecha para un solo hombre eso debes de saberlo muy bien tu hermanita-_Isabella no podía creer todo lo que su hermana le decía

-_Asi que pues te hablaba para decirte que ocupo que tomes mi lugar bueno al fin de cuentas es el tuyo ya que tu eres la que esta casada asi que necesito que en dos días estes saliendo para la Bahamas donde se supone que estoy de vacaciones ya que tu maridito llegara un dia despues que tu para reunirse con su esposa y el pequeño bastardo de tu esposo_

-Debes estar loca jamás aceptaría algo asi como puedes ser tan desalmada para que te casaste si no querías ese papel y por que precisamente con mi nombre dime por que además no lo hare no prestare paras semejante cosa

-_Jajajaj Sabia que dirias eso asi que por eso es lo de las fotos tengo a alguien vigilándolas y solo esperan mi llamado para terminar con lo que le pedi_

_-_Nos estas amenazando a tu propia madre y hermana como has llegado hasta esto Marie somos tu familia

-_Hay por favor hermanita ya debes conocerme que eso es algo insignifacante para mi es algo que no me importa además yo siempre consigo lo que quiero asi lo haras o seras la culpable de la muerte de tu madre _

_-_ No lo hare Marie no lo hare asi que olvidalo-y asi colgó Isabella no podía creer lo que su hermana le había propuesto como podía ser tan malvada

Ese mañana llama a la escuela para decir que no podía ir ya que estaba indispuesta estaba en su recamara mirando los anillos eran muy lindos tenia que reconocerlo aun le quedaba la impresión de cómo su hermana se había casado usando su nombre como es que legalmente la casada era ella y no su hermana estaa recordando la conversación que había tenido son su hermana cuando escucho su celular

-Srta. Isabella Swan-preguntaron del otro estremo

-Si soy yo quien habla

-Le hablamo del hospital su madre la Sra Renne tuvo un accidete acaba de ser atendida

-Como pero ella esta bien como esta ella-gritaba Isabella mientras se ponía los tenis y una sudadera

-Le daremos la información en cuanto llegue-ella solo colgó y tomo su volvo manejo como una experta los nervios la volvían loca llego al hospital

-Señorita soy Isabella Swan busco a Renne Swan por favor digame como esta

-Si mire el es el doc…-Bella no lo dejo terminar corrió hacia el doctor

-Por favor digame como esta mi madre Renne Swan- le dijo Bella desesperada tomandolo de la camisa

-Si Selorita tranquilícese su madre esta bien no fue mucho el daño solo unos simples golpes soy el doctor Jasper Hale

-Puedo pasar a verla por favor

-Claro sígame- la condujo por el granpasillo hasta la habitación con el numero 1811

-Mama! Oh mama! Gracias a dios estas bien

-Tranquila mi niña solo fue un susto

-Pero mama como fue

-No se hija hiba al auto cuando dos hombres llegaron me llamaron por mi nombre y despues solo recuerdo que sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza y gritos de los hombre diciendo que solo era un advertencia que la Señora se molestaría

Isabella no sabia que pensar pues no entendía nada pero agradeciria que su madre se encontrara bien hablo con el doctor al parecer el golpe no había sido demasiado fuerte estab firmando el alta de madre cuando su móvil sono

-Bueno

-_Hola hermanita como estas-La sangre se le fue del cuerpo a Isabella_

_-Creo que te ha comido la lengua el raton querida espero que mi mensaje te haya llegado asi no aceptas lo próximo que estaras firmando será una acta de defunción-no podía creer lo que escuchaba_

-Marie es tu madre como has podido hacerle daño es tu madre maldita sea!-Bella estaba poniéndose furiosa como podía tener una hermana tan desalmada que solo velara por sus intereses

-_Muy fácil querida siempre consigo lo que deseo asi que que me dices haras lo que te pido o prefieres ir a elegir la funeraria_

-Marie por favor no puedes hacernos esto somos tu familia por favor mama ha estado muy preocupada por ti hermana por favor

_-Es la ultima ves que te lo digo Isabella lo haras si no quieres seguir viendo sufrir a Renne asi que mañana te quiero en el aeropuerto _

-Que se supone que le dire a mama he dime que le dire como le dire que me ire un tiempo como le dire que me case dime Marie Carlotte

_-Tranquila hermanita ya he pensado en eso le diras que te ofrecieron un trabajo fuera de la cuidad asi que preocupate por complacer a tu nuevo marido Isabella Cullen_

Bella palideceo como que complacer ella no podiahacer eso ellano podía acostarse con un hombre que apenas conocía pero tenia que hacerlo el creería que era su esposa legalmente lo era claro pero físicamente

_-Oh! Vamos hermanita no te preocupes despues me lo agradeceras ahora te dejo mañana te llegara el informe de todo lo que debes saber recuerda hace un año que te has casado _

Dicho eso colgó Isabella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios como le haría para hacerse pasar por la esposa de ese hombre por lo que sabia su apellido era Cullen dios como podría ser la madre de su pequeño tendría que hacerlo por el bien de ella y su madre si su hermana no se tento el corazón para mandarla a golpear no lo haría para hacerle un daño mas grave

-Mama vamos es hora de ir a casa

-Hija cuando estaba en inconsiente no pude evitar preguntarme si tu hermana estara bien estará viva-a Isabella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta como podía su hermana causarle un dolor tan grande a su madre y como podía ella ocultarle que su hija estaba bien que era un frívola

-Claro mama ella esta bien si no fuera asi ya lo sabríamos ahora madre vámonos

Como había dicho Marie al dia siguiente llego un sobre con toda la información de su marido legalmente su nombre era Edward Cullen hijo de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen con dos hermanas llamado Alice y Rosalie al paracer Marie no había conocido aun a las hermanas solo a los padres no decía nada de su relación con sus suegros

En el sobre también había unas fotos de su boda en la mirada de su hermana se miraba lo que ya había visto antes frialdad y satisfacción de haber conseguido lo que ella queria cuando miro la foto de su nuevo marido el aire se atoro en su pecho era extremandamente guapo con el pelo cobrizo unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda miraba asu hermana con adoracion con amor de repente sintió algo en su interior algo que lo hizo ver que ningún hombre la veria como Edward miraba asu hermana y si lo hacia solo lo haría pensando que físicamente en Marie y no Isabella

Las dos semanas siguientes paso en arreglos para la puesta en escena renuncio a su empleo ya le había dicho a su madre del trabajo nuevo le dijo que con esa sueldo ella podría seguir pagando las cuentas de los detectives y las deudas del despacho pues todo era destinado para la búsqueda de Marie y su madre había abandonado un poco el despacho por la depresión de su hija desaparecida además que desde algunos meses se había sentido mal con mareos con poco apetito pero su madre decía que era la depresión

-Mama no llores recuerda que es para el bien de las dos además ten en cuenta que necesitamos el dinero

-Lo de hija mia pero me quedare sola sin ti mi niña-Renna la abrazo e Isabella por primera vez odio profundamente asu hermana

-No mama Emily se quedara contigo ella te quiere como si fueras su madre asi que no te preoucupes te llamare todos los días

-Esta bien mi pequeña te amo recuérdalo

-Claro que si mama tu también nunca olvides que te amo-Bella se subió al avión con destino a las Bahamas donde su destino estaba hecho conocería despues de dos días de su llegada a su marido legalmente que haría el querria tocarla y ella no podira hacerlo o si! El hombre era guapo no podía negarlo pero en verdad se acostaría con el hombre que se había casado con su hermana tenia que hacer algo para

EN SI NO SE DE VUELOS NI NADA DESO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC ESPERO LO LEAN Y AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE A ABBY POR PERMITIRME PUBLICAR MI FIC EN ESTA PAGINA Y ADORO EL FIC DE SECUESTRADA


	2. El reencuentro

**CAPITULO 2-. EL ENCUENTRO **

Isabella había llegado a las Bahamas un hombre rubio alto y musculoso tenia un letrero con el nombre de ella pero con su nuevo apellido "Isabella Cullen"

-Buenas tardes Sra. Cullen su esposo me envio por usted estare a asu servicio la llevare al hotel en donde se encontrara con su esposo pasado mañana

-Si claro amm… el sabia que yo llegaba hoy-la pregunto se le salió pues no estaba segura de cuanto sabia su marido de todo esto de donde se supone que ella estaba

-Si Sra. El señor Cullen sabia que usted llegaba hoy de chicago de ver a su madre enferma-entonces eso es lo que se supone que fue hacer a chicago

-Claro gracias mm dijo mi … marido a que hora llegaba-decir marido le había hecho sentir algo diferente algo que no había conocido antes

-Si Sra. Cullen su esposo llega a las 9:00 am espero encontrarse con usted en el restaurante del hotel

-Claro claro bueno vamos al hotel me siento algo cansada-se sentio diferente mandando a ese joven ella no era la persona para eso asi que agrego- por favor –el joven se sorprendió dejo caer la maleta que llevaba para voltear a ver a la nueva señora Cullen pues la antigua era fría y sin modales en los pocos días que le había servido le dejo muy claro quien era ella y que el era un simple sirviente de ella

-Esta todo bien mmm…

-James Sra. Mi nombre es James entiendo que se le haya olvidado

-Claro que no se me ha olvidado James ya que yo podre llamarte James tu podras llamarme Bella por favor

-NO creo que sea correcto además no creo que le guste al señor Cullen

-Bueno que te parece si me llamas mmm Sra Bella- el joven le sonrio en verdad la señora Cullen había cambiado

-Claro Sra Bella será un placer sevirla esta vez-Bella la miro extrañada esta vez entonces cayo en la cuenta de que su hermana lo había tratado mal pues si su hermana ha querido que ella tomara su lugar habrá varios cambios

-Gracias y si te ofendi o te trate mal en el pasado te pido me disculpes James

-No señora por favor no se preocupes aunque agradesco sus disculpas eso ya es pasado

-Bueno ahora llévame al hotel por favor

-Claro adelante señora-ella subió a la limosina era realmente lujosa aunque acogedora suspiro su vida cambiaria desde ahora pues ya esta casada tiene aun pequeño que cuidar aunque eso le hacia feliz no sabia el motivo de ese calor que interior que le produjo ver la foto del pequeño

-Señora su esposo esta al teléfono-James la saco de sus pensamientos

-Claro gracias James-Bella tomo el teléfono con su mano realmente temblorosa

-Bueno Isabella como estas preciosa-una voz aterciopelada casi musical le hablo al otro lado

-Hola-es lo único que pudo decir se quedo sin palabras

-Espero que te haya sentado bien el viaje a ver a tu madre como esta ella esta mejor

-Si gracias esta mucho mejor-Bella sentía como ese hombre estaba tenso su voz sonaba mas bien forzada

Pero al otro lado de la línea Edward miraba el celular su la mujer que había sido su esposa por un año no era la misma Isabella nunca sonreía mucho menos le demostraba algo de afecto a el o a su hijo el ya había empezado a creer que lo mejor darse un tiempo la dulce mujer de la que se había enamorado se había ido el mismo dia de su boda

-Si Isabella tienes razón te llamaba para saber ocmo estabas me da gusto saber que tu madre esta mucho mejor -

-Claro gracias te espero pasada mañana le das un beso al bebe de mi parte

Edward no pudo evitar el jadeo al escuchar eso

-Si claro aunque debo decirte que me sorprende escucharte decir eso jamás haz demostrado algún interés por hijo-Bella frunció el seño no le gusto la manera mordaz en que le hablo Edward se escuchaba resentimiento en esa queja

-Pues acostúmbrate por que asi va hacer desde ahora en adelante-le contesto Bella de la misma manera tajante y decidida

-Vaya que te ha sentado bien la visita a tu madre

-Si la visita a mi madre me ha hecho tomar conciencia con respecto a algunos aspectos de mi vida

-Pues entonces me alegra que hayas hecho ese viaje-le dijo Edward con ironia cosa que a Bella no le gusto nada Marie había echado a perder todo el amor que este hombre le había dado por mentirle y comportarse tan fríamente con el

-Bueno te dejo para que descanses adiós Isabella

-Adios Edward-esa conversación con Edward le hizo ver que el tenia un gran resentimiento hacia su hermana por todo el tiempo de abandono

Llego al hotel y la recibieron como una gran señora

-Buenas noches Sra. Cullen la esperábamos ya tenemos lista su habitación

-Gracias podría llevarme algo se cenar por favor algo de pasta-en verdad tenia hambre

-Claro Sra. Cullen ahora mismo le llevaran la cena

Bella entro a la habitación era simplemente hermosa y grande extrañaba a su madre pero el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos

_-Hola hermanita ya estas instalada_

-Si Marie ya estoy en el hotel que es lo que quieres

_-O pero que agresiva querida solo confirmo que no te hecharas para atrás hermanita _

-Te dije que no lo haría a demás no me distes muchas opciones Marie

_-Bueno tienes razón hermanita bueno espero que disfrutes de lo que te estoy dando ha otra cosa tu marido no me ha tocado esta bien _

Bella se quedo callada como que no la había tocado eso quería decir que

_-Si hermanita yo había planeado esto desde el dia de mi boda tu marido cree que tengo un horrible pasado que un ex novio quiso abusar de mi y que por eso no he querido tener sexo con el pero lo que en realidad paso es que yo estoy segura que aun eres virgen y eso no seria pues no se puede perder y recuperar de la noche a la mañana asi que aprovecha hermanita por mi no te preocupes yo solo amo el dinero de Edward no lo amo a el asi que puedes quedártelo _

-No puedo creer Mary que hayas hecho todo esto por el dinero de este hombre el te ama Mary es algo que no puedes comprar

_-Oh por dios Isabella sigues siendo la misma cursi de siempre jajaja.. en realidad lo que ama Edward es a ti si hermanita yo he hecho muy bien mi trabajo de victima y de pura y casta la única que sospecha es la estúpida de Esme tienes que tener cuidado no le agradas mucho pero se que tu te la ganaras con esa estúpida carita de angel asi que disfruta mi regalo hermanita y recuerda una sola palabra y mama pagaratu imprudencia _

Mary colgó Bella no podía creer que en verdad su hermana fuera tan calcuradora como era posible de donde había salido ambisiosa tan fría su hermana era una arpía despues de esa conversación con su hermana Bella se preparo para dormir tomo una larga ducha necesitaba ralajarse solo tenia un dia para prepararse para la llegada de su esposo e hijo Oh por dios un hijo un hijo salió de la ducha y se dispuso a poner la pijama su hermana le había dicho que no llevara tanta ropa que la ropa que usaría la tenia ya en la habitación del hotel rebusco en el armario de la habitación había vestidos muy hermosos de su talla la ropa interior dios como usaría esa ropa intima era demasiado reveladora ni que decir las pijamas eran un pecado ponerse ese tipo de ropa solo veía encaje transparencia ella jamás había usado ese tipo de cosas y ahora tendría que hacerlo como lo haría

Asi tomo el primer camisón que vio ahora no importaba tanto ya pasado mañana veria que se pondría además podía comprar algo mas decente

La luz que traspasaba las cortinas la despertó hoy tendría que leer la nueva información que su hermana le mandaria con un tal Felix se levanto cambio con un sencillo vestido blanco con un cinturón negroy bailarinas negras bajo al restaurante a desayunar

-Sra. Cullen-le dijo un hombre alto muy musculoso

-Si quien es usted

-Oh señora soy Felix la Sra Denali me dijo que le entregara esto-Le entrego el sobre

-Gracias Felix

-Ah sido un gusto servirle señora con permiso-el hombre era alguien muy bien educado se dijo Bella pero no entendía por que se le había dicho que se lo mandaba la Sra Denali

Dentro del sobre había una nota reconocia bien esa letra

-_Hola querida hermanita ya se estaras preguntándote por que soy Denali pues obviamente no me presentaría como Mary Swan asi que ahora tengo el apellido de mi amante Mary Denali bueno en fin en este sobre esta toda la información que puedas ocupar respecto a la famila Cullen espero la memorises y no cometas ningúna estupidez cuidate hermanita _

_P.D. Dentro de poco recibiras noticias mias para saber como te va con tu nueva familia _

Saco toda la información todo estaba ahí desde como se conocieron en una librería enseguida Bella supo que su hermana había planeado todo pero lo mas extraño era que esa librería se le hacia demasiado familiar pero de donde lareconocia bueno despues lo pensaría mejor; de cómo Edward era un empresario duro dominante eso la asusto un poco de cómo había muerto la esposa de este de un infarto y como era la relación con ella y su familia al parecer con la madre solo tenia una relación de cordialidad

Bella se sentía una oprecion en el pecho al ver una y otra vez la foto del pequeño Jacob era idéntico a su padre su cabello cobrizo su palidez era minima por su madre pero en si tenia los ojos de su madre su madre era hermosa Angela Cullen su mirada igual a la de su hijo

Asi Bella se durmió viendo la foto del pequeño que mañana veria estaba ansiosa de saber si el pequeño la aceptaría con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida mañana su vida cambiaria por fin deseaba verlos tanto a los dos en verdad deseaba ver a Edward Cullen

Al dia siguiente Edward bajo del Jet privado no tenia muchas ganas de ver a su esposa pero esperaba que este tiempo lejos los haya ayudado el ya no soportaba mas su indiferencia con el y de su hijo el se había enamorado de una dulce y tierna la cual desapareció despues de su boda Isabella había cambiado despues de su luna de miel despues de eso solo se la pasaba en calle comprando con sus amigas jamás habían tenido su noche de bodas por que Isabella se negó el la comprendió por el trauma que tenia pero ya despues de un año ya no podía seguir haciéndolo el necesitaba a su esposa esa hermosa mujer dulce y torpe

-Tanya tu y Jake se quedaran en la habitación de a lado de nosotros has entendido y por favor no quiero otro atercado con mi esposa

-Claro señor no se preocupe me comportare si ella lo hace con el niño-pero lo que Tanya tenia en mente era algo tan diferente ella quería a Edward Cullen con ella lo quería en su cama asi que pondría en marcha su plan para quitar de en medio a Isabella con el niño ella se ha dado cuenta de que ella no tiene ni una pisca de amor por el pequeño al igual que ella pero lo hace por simpatizar con el padre asi que le tendera una trampa a su querida esposa

-Eso espero Tanya el comportamiento de Isabella con mi hijo solo me incumbe ami has entendido-aunque Edward decía eso sabia que la niñera tenia razón Isabella nunca había demostrado querer asu hijo si este viaje no hacia algo para el bien de su familia le pediría el divorcia a Isabella

-Si señor lo siento-pero Tanya no se dejaría vencer Isabella se quedaría en la Bahamas y ella volveria a Londres con Edward como su nueva esposa sonrio al imaginarse como la nueva señora Cullen

Mientras tanto Bella despertaba en la habitacioncon el sonido insistente del teléfono

-Bueno-no se tomo la molestia de ver quien era

_-Vaya hermanita veo que aun duermes bueno te llamo para saber si terminaste de leer todo lo que te mande _

-Si Mary lo hice por que

-_Llegaste a la parte de la niñera-Bella se quedo en silencio sabia que algo le hacia falta por leer _

_-Si lo imagine asi que te pondré sobre aviso la maldita zorra esa es igual que yo solo quiere a Edward por el dinero y cuida el mocoso por quedar bien con Edward asi que tendras que lidear con ella pero por lo que se en los meses que te estuve investigando ya no eres la misma tonta que se deja pisar asi que hermanita tu primera prueba para que mama siga en este mundo será enfrentar a esa zorrra su nombre es Tanya Brandon hace 6 meses que trabaja como niñera del mocoso asi que de ti depende que se quede sin trabajo me has oído bien _

_-_Pero Mary si ella cuida el niño como es que yo-

_-No has escuchado lo que te he dicho lo cuida por quedar bien ella no lo trata mejor que yo dejame decirte yo jamás le he gritado prefiero simplemente alejarme pero tu querida niñera ya te daras cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo adiós hermanita_

Bella se quedo pensativa se levanto rápido y tomo el sobre con la información de la niñera la tomo entre sus manos la niñera era linda asi que tendría que manejarse con cuidado anteriormente ya había manejo a ese tipo de mujeres como su querida rival Jessica que despues de la desparicion de Mary ella se enamoro bueno al menos eso es lo que Bella pensó que había sentido por Mike Newton pero Jessica siempre se encargaba de hacerla menos de meterse entre Mike y ella pero Bella un dia que lloraba de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por encontrar a su hermana salió a caminar encontrándose con Mike en sentado en una banca Bella se le ilumino la mirada hasta que vio que Jessica se acercaba para besarlo El le correspondió la ira fue tal que camino decidida a su dirección

-Hola-les dijo Mike solto de inmediato a Jessica

-Bells no es lo q….-Bella levanto la mano para hacerlo callar Mike vio algo en la mirada de Bella que le dio miedo

-Oh vamos Mike no necesitas explicarle nada a ella es tan insignificante-lo siguiente que Mike vio fue la mano de Bella en la mejilla de Jessica haciéndola que se cayera

-Maldita! Perra me las vas a pagar-dijo Jessica haciendo el intento par apararse pero Bella fue mas rápida

-No Jessica tienes razón el no tiene que explicarme nada por que desde hoy no somos nada pero tu escuchame bien te vuelves a meter conmigo y esa cachetada no será mas que una cicatriz en tu cara mehas oído bien-dicho eso se marcho dejando a una Jessica asustada y un Mike sorprendido

Despues de eso Bella no fue mas blanco de burlas en la universidad se supo todo lo que paso entre Jessica y ella ya que Jessica tenia un gran cardenal en la mejilla aunque en realidad no era agrasiva solo esa noche fue una muy mala y por eso había hecho tal cosa pero al ver que despues de eso nadie la volvió a molestar se sintió poderosa

En el mismo momento pero en otro lugar Edward subia al auto

-James como ha estado mi esposa

-Bien señor si permite mi atrevimiento el viaje a ver a su madre le sento muy bien-Edward miro el espejo retrovisor con expresión extraña James también había notado el cambio de su mujer

-Asi como es eso James

-Bueno señor tiene una luz diferente ya lo vera usted mismo

Bella se encontraba retorciendo una servilleta en el restaurante en donde su esposo llegaría los papeles con la información ya lo había quemado no quería que nadie se diera cuenta ya faltaba poco para encontrarse con su nuevo destino tenia que respirar profundo tomo un largo trago a su café pues sabia que eso la calmaría

-Hola Isabella- Bella se atraganto con el café esa voz sabia muy bien aquien pertenecia

-H…ho..hola-genial pensaba Bella tenia que tartamudiar

-Que pasa estas bien te has puesto palida Isabella-no le gustaba que la llamara Isabella sentía algo frio en el pecho cuando lo hacia

-Estoy bien Edward solo que me sorprendiste es todo-

-Oh esta bien- la beso en los labios y Edward sintia algo diferente su boca era mas calida sentio como algo de calor lleno su pecho sintió algo parecido como cuando la beso por primera vez pero esto era mas fuerte era embriagador no entendía por que pero era mucho mas distinto a la ultima vez pues ese dia era un beso solo por costumbre pero este no era mas bien algo timido y dulce en cambio Bella sentía como le bailaba el estomago al sentir el beso de Edward que solo empezó como algo frio sin sentimiento hasta que ella se dejo llevar y lo profundizo despues de ese cambio simtio como Edward también se entregaba a ese sentimiento hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que se aclaro la garganta

-Hola señora como ha estado-dijo Tanya con una fingida sonrisa que Bella conocía muy bien pues era igual a la de Jessica y su hermana Marie Tanya traia al pequeño Jake en brazos

Bella se levanto sin responder la pregunta y camino para encontrarse con lo ojos oscuros del pequeño que la miro y sonrio le estiro los brazos y ella de inmediato lo tomo entre sus brazos tener ha ese pequeño en sus brazos le hizo sentir el amor maternal ese amor que nunca había experimentado pero con solo sentir el cuerpesito tan pequeño del hijo de Edward lo despertó

-Hola pequeño como has estado- le dijo Bella a lo que el pequeño Jake le respondió con pequeños balbuceos

Edward miraba toda la escena deslumbrado Isabella estaba cargando asu hijo como nunca lo había hecho no podía creerlo como James le había dicho la visita a su madre le había sentado bien y cambido completamente

-Señora démelo necesita tomar su leche-le dijo Tanya que se había percatado de cómo lamiraba Edward estaba cayendo otra vez en la redes de esa mujer

-No te preocupes Tanya yo puedo hacerlo dame yo lo alimentare-le dijo Bella sujetando un poco mas fuerte al pequeño

-No!-dijo Tanya un poco mas alto de lo que debería-digo no se preocupe se que a usted eso no le agrada asi que…..-Bella levanto una mano en señal que se callara

-Te equivocas Tanya no me molesta y quiero que sepas que hay varias cosas que cambiaran desde hoy asi que dame que yo alimentare a mi pequeño-Tanya se quedo muda y no hizo mas que entregarle el biberón que tenia en la mano

Edward observaba la escena con asombro su mujer había pedido alimentar a su hijo y había impuesto su orden a Tanya algo que nunca había hecho pues todo lo que pasaba con ella Isabella se quejaba con el diciéndole que ella era su amante que por eso la mantenía como niñera pero la verdad era que Tanya cuidaba muy bien a su hijo cosa que Isabella no quiso cuando Edward se lo propuso por eso se había visto en la necesidad de contratar a Tanya

-Ahora Edward lleva a Tanya a su habitación para que se instale y deja las cosas de Jake en la habitación que ocuparemos el se quedara conmigo-Edward que ya empezaba a caminar se quedo quieto en su lugar sin creer lo que escuchaba ella compartiría habitación con el

-Algun problema que acaso no quieres compartir la habitación conmigo por si es asi puedes hacerlo pero eso si yo me quedare con mi hijo-Edward abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla decir tan seria y decidida que Jacob era su hijo

-Ve Tanya esa es la llave de tu habitación no creo que te pierdas y si es asi pide ayuda en recepción tengo que hablar con mi mujer-Tanya asintió de mala gana Isabella había cambiado ahora se había vuelto mas astuta con lo referente al niño si no hacia algo rápido perdería todo lo que había conseguido por que estaba segura que Edward estaba apunto de caer en su cama pues en los últimos meses Edward había correspondido a sus insinuaciones y besos pero nunca habían llegado al sexo solo a unas cuantas caricias pero ahora con el cambio de Isabella temia que Edward cayera otra vez ante ella

-Si señor con permiso-Edward la siguió con la mirada recordando los besos que se habían dado esas noches el estaba mas que cansado con la situación de su matrimonio ya no aguantaba el frio trato de su esposa el la amaba claro pero era hombre pero despues de pensarlo no se arrepentía por que el tenia que ser el que amara y fuera fiel si su esposa ni siquiera se tomaba la delicadeza de preguntarle por su dia por eso es que su cambio de ahora le era casi imposible de creer sabia que algo planeaba Isabella pero el sabria lo que era en este momento ya se había cansado de su juego asi que se giro para enfrentar a la que era su esposa pero la escena que vio sostenía a su pequeño con tal ternura que nunca había visto asi que sin mandar señal se dirigió con cuidado quería escuchar lo que le decía Isabella a su hijo

-Hola pequeñito se que en este tiempo no te he tratado como debería haberlo hecho desde que te conoci pero sabes quiero que sepas que eso desde hoy va a cambiar eres el bebe mas hermoso que he visto en todo mi vida y te quiero se que no eres mio pero ya te siento como mi hijo y te prometo que jamás te volveré a tratarte con indiferencia le demostrare a todos que puedo ser una buena madre y esposa aunque se que tu papa no me creerá el solito se dara cuenta-esto ultimo lo dejo sin argumento a Edward ella se había dado cuenta que el no creía nada sobre el milagroso cambio

-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas si tienes algo que decirme dimelo ahora que el bebe se ha dormido-eso hizo que Edward levantara la cara Isabella lo había atrapado escuchando

-Que es lo que te propones por que este cambio tan repentino acaso quieres mas joyas o no ya se nuevos vestidos-no tuvo piedad de ella pues sabia el muy bien que cuando Isabella le quería pedir algo se mostraba cariñosa con el o su hijo pero esto ya era demasiado

-Asi que eso es lo que piensas de tu mujer o mas bien dicho eso es lo que tu mujer te ha hecho que pienses pues dejame decirte que como le dije a Tanya y ahora te lo digo algunas cosas van a cambiar se que no me he portado bien este tiempo pero eso no significa que permitiré que mi propio marido me vea como una manipuladora y solo para que lo sepas no joyas no necesito mucho menos ropa ya no soy la misma Isabella Edward este viaje me hizo ver lo que en realidad importa

-Y por que he de creerte otras veces me haz jurado que cambiaras pero despues de conseguir lo que quieres vuelves hacer la misma fría y distante mujer con la que me case asi que no permitiré que hagas que mi hijo se encariñe contigo para que despues de conseguir lo que quieres te olvides de el-Bella miro y la rabia de saber que por culpa de su hermana ella era tratada de esa forma hizo que todo lo viera rojo pero lo que mas le dolio es que dudara del amor sincero que sentía por el bebe aunque solo lo había tenido en sus brazos hace una hora ya lo sentía como suyo era el pequeñito mas hermoso que hubiera imaginado

-Puedo soportar que no creas mi cambio por como me he comportado Edward Cullen pero no soportare que dudes del cariño sincero que le tengo a tu hijo te pido perdón si en este tiempo te hice daño- Edward se quedo perplejo Isabella le había pedido perdón

-Pero tampoco rogare por el me equivoque estoy consiente pero soy humano y nos equivocamos pero también es de humanos saber cuando lo hacemos asi que si me disculpas mi hijo necesita recostarse por que si aunque tu no me creas el es mi hijo

-Isabella espera yo-

-Tu nada Edward me doy cuenta que para ti es fácil aceptar a la Isabella del pasado pero no a la que tienes en frente asi que puedes ir a la habitación de la niñera a que te consuele seguro ella si te ama-sin mas que decir se fue si Bella sabia del besos que se habían dado al parecer Marie tenía una aliada en su casa una mujer del servicio que mantenía vigilado a su esposo y había visto como Tanya besaba a Edward y el correspondía al parecer la mujer llamada Sue le tenía un gran afecto por que pensaba que Marie era dulce y tierna y en todas las ocasiones de besosy caricias Sue había visto tal espectaculo

Edward se quedo anodado con lo que le había dicho Isabella sabia de la aventura que tenia con Tanya pero desde cuando lo sabria ella nunca le había dicho nada a lo mejor por eso nunca había cambiado Oh por dios su esposa sabia que había tenido algo que ver con la niñera tenia que hablar con ella pero mañana dejaría que se calmara este encuentro no había sido nada como se lo esperaba solo espera un beso de costumbre he irse a dormir pero al parecer en realidad ella esperaba algo mas pues ese beso

Bella ya estaba en la habitación solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera a Edward entrar a la habitación en este momento pues había dejado que el dolor y la rabia de oir tan malvadas reclamaciones la invadirán sabia que algo asi tenia que esperar pero ella no era la culpable de lo todo lo que había hecho su hermana asi que tenia que hacer algo antes de volver a enfrentarse con Edward además de que sabia perfectamente que Edward ya le gustaba y sabia que podía hacer que Edward volviera hacer el mismo hombre que vio en esa foto de su boda con su hermana se enamoria de el

-Por dios Bella haz conocido a ese hombre en persona hoy- se decía en voz alta

_-Si pero hoy te haz dado cuenta que ese hombre te amo o te ama tanto que le dolio mucho el frio comportamiento de tu hermana es por eso que le hizo caso a la zorra de la niñera_

-Por que estas tan covencida que me ama si tu misma lo haz dicho me engaño con la niñera bueno técnicamente no me ama a mi si no a Marie

-_Buen punto Bella pero eso lo tendras que averiguar tu; el engaño a Marie no a Isabella ahora es tu turno de que no engañe a Isabella _

_-_Tu también tienes un buen punto asi que lo que quieres decirme es que tengo hacer que conosca a la verdadera Isabella y asi hacer que se enamore de Isabella que al fin de cuentas es conmigo con quien se caso

-Oh cielos paresco loca habalando conmigo misma este encuentro no es como el que me imagine-dijo Bella despues de sorberse la nariz y dirigirse a la cama en donde ya estaba el pequeño Jacob durmiendo plácidamente mañana seria otro dia esperaba que fuera mejor que esta fatadico encuentro.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA MI SEGUNDO CAPI ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS BUENOS COMENTARIOS PARA ESTA LOCA ESCRITORA NOVATA AMO A ROBERT PATTINSON

ABBY DARTE LAS GRACIAS POR CONSIDERAR PUBLICAR MI LOCA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PIDAN MAS…..

ATTE: JACCKY


End file.
